Len x miku
by Tifjleung
Summary: Erm... Len and miku were childhood friends but after miku gets taken away, 7 yrs later what happens
1. Chapter 1

"Miku! It's time to go to the park!" Miku's mother, Meiko said. "Hai!" 7 year old Miku Hatsune said. She put on her play clothes and ran outside to her mother. "Oka! Oka! Let's go! Please!" Miku begged. "Alright… Alright…" Meiko smiled. She dropped Miku off at the park. "Stay here for 5 minutes; I need to get some groceries." Meiko said. Miku nodded and began to play, /a few hours later "Okasama hasn't come home yet… I'm scared!" Miku Hatsune began to say She heard a rustle in the bushes. She screamed. And began to cry. Kagamine Pov: I was playing soccer and the ball flew way past my head into the park across the street. "Hey…Rinto, I know you're 14 and I'm 10 but don't go kicking the soccer ball everywhere! Yeesh…" I ran across the street and into the park, there on the grass, I saw a 7 yr? old girl on the floor crying. And shouting mommy. My heart suddenly hurt as I watched her cry. I ran over to her. "Oy! Are you okay?" I said. She looked up at me with tear streamed eyes. "Do you know where my mommy is?" she whispered. I gave her a sad smile. "Why don't we go look for her tomorrow morning?" I said smiling gently. She nodded. "What's your name?" I asked carefully. "M-mik mik mik...(she couldn't say u)I can't say it. " she said stuttering. I smiled gently"that's okay I'm sure You have a beautiful name" I said and she smiled. I hugged her and she fell asleep. She was really light and small so it was easy to lift her up, with the soccer ball. I ran over to Rinto. "Oi Rinto! I found this girl in the park who lost her mom, I'm going to bring her home, and I'll be right back." Rinto nodded as I ran to the huge Kagamine mansion. (The Kagamine Mansion is an impressive mansion. It's made of gold colored stone with a fountain… and you decide the rest.) I ran upstairs to the guest bedrooms and tucked her in bed, my mom came up and looked at me guessingly, I explained to her –time skip till after cause its long and boring- /Time skip until 7 yrs later Len is 16 and miku, is 14. I know I know it's not right but, I need that age thing Miku Pov: /dream "NO! DON'T TAKE ME AWAY PLEASE! NOOOOOO!" I screamed as men took me away from my "family" I heard the man mutter illegal adoption. I froze illegal? So I won't get to see len? Or lenka? Or rin? Or rinto? Noooooooo! The pushed me in the car and drove me somewhere, when I woke up we were in some sorta...House? It was small with a lot of children, I was at an orphanage? I screamed and cried for weeks, until I became lifeless,cold,and miserable. And the orphanage mother wiped my memory of my past for my own sake because she liked me the most. The only memory I have, was me being taken away. I had forgotten who rin, rinto, len and lenka were. I had no idea what they mean to me, I began to be the weird girl who couldn't make friends, the girl who lost her innocence , the girl who lost her purity. Len POV: Beep beep beep The alarm clock woke me up with a jolt, as I grumbled, I had THAT dream, the one with the beautiful teal hair girl, being taken away. Her name was lost though. Len ran downstairs, let's begin another day... Miku POV: I woke up. Where was I? Oh yeah, that's right I got adopted yesterday and I'm starting school today...dang, more things to add to my misery, on top of making no new friends what so ever, and being bullied. I wasn't ugly but I was, sorta pretty? I left my brown colored hair in a side ponytail (wig)and put on my uniform ((Ribbon girl outfit in project diva F, without all accessories and regular, no jacket stuff etc.)) I sighed, well, at least I'm smart, thank you ((the orphanage mother)) for teaching me so many things, I knew enough things to get to BU. I sighed, as I ran downstairs for breakfast. "Ohiyo mommy!" I said. She smiled and said hi back "Well got to go to work..." Gakupo said to luka. "Bye daddy!" Miku said. He smiled and said bye back. I finished my breakfast and walked outside, here we go again :/ Miku the Looser, Sigh... I saw a bunch of girls surrounding the house across from mine and shouting "Len sama!" "Marry me!" "I love you!" I rolled my eyes, in every school there's a popular boy,and fangirls. I turned around and walked to school. /time skip to school Waah! She's pretty! Is she from America? I heard whispers, so far so good, I hope. Then a girl whispered something to that girl, "she didn't go to Len-sama?" "How ignorant" "eww" Whispers filled the air like the scent of flowers. I sighed, dont get your hopes up, after all. I went into the classroom that I was chosen for. The teacher came out and told me to introduce myself. I nodded. In a lifeless voice I said, " Ohiyo I am Hatsune Miku, I'm in your class." Whispers filled the room again. "Hatsune ?" "The woman who..." "Yes got brutally murdered in the market." I sighed putting a wall over my feelings of sadness. "You will be sitting next to Len Kagamine, Len raise your hand." The teacher said. I nodded and walked back there. I saw girls have hearts in their eyes and some had jealousy in their eyes. I shrugged, I didn't want this much attention. I would be willing to change spots. Anyone please! ENGLISH CLASS Take out your English books please, the teacher said. Then she walked to me and told me and len To share cause there's no more textbooks. I told her I didn't need one, cause I'm fluent in English. She nodded but still told us to share grr! I zoned out for a while. Len will you please read the next paragraph? "Oh! Uh... Sure!" All the girls giggled and had hearts in their eyes. "I-I-ha-ave tto gyo nhow" Cinderella saed." I winced he was really bad. "Miku San, can you please read the next one,"the teacher said "Hai.'i took a deep breath.' The clock struck midnight and she ran out of the door, the glass slipper fell of Cinderellas foot as she ran to her carriage to get away." The teacher clapped and the rest of class did too. Len POV: Woah that hatsune girl is really good, a little nerdy but good. "Okay, now for tutors.. Miku hatsune with len kagamine.."I nodded...wait...what..? Okay now partners go to the library. " miku looked at me and said "let go" I nodded as we walked to the library. I thought she was going to be popular, but she just kept her head Down the entire time, which was strange. I also wondered why she didn't fangirl at me. I mean even tomboys fangirl at me. Even the serious ones, after all I'm the student council president too. We sat down at an empty table. "Okay so I think you need help on saying things, and reading things. Read this passage here." She said in a dull voice. I nodded. "The c-cat sat on a b-be-bench in the p-pa-par-park!" I said. She shook her head, "you need help on pronouncing words, recite the alphabet." I nodded. " Z" she nodded and smiled. Okay, now say "sit sat pit pat." "Sit sate pit pate" Okay say ah. Aeh. It was almost time to go to the next class. She turned to me and said, "for your extra homework go home and practice the ah sound okay?" I nodded and she smiled. I didn't understand why she had no friends, she was really nice. /Kagamine home "And she's really nice." I told Rinto about my tutor. He nodded. "Just remember, Kagamine men don't fall for woman, woman fall for them." I nodded. Miku POV: I couldn't wait to get home, I was in ALL of those classes that kagamime was in. Of course I just HAD to be his tutor and I just HAD to sit next to him. The Kagamine, or as i like to call him, The boy. :) That boy could make any girl fall in love with him, it wasn't nice to use someone's heart like that. It wAs incredibly mean and rude, miku sighed, they were going to do a project next week, but if miku couldn't find a friend, she would be the akward one again. /tomorrow I went up to some girls, I opened my mouth, but I heard them say, she's strange better stay away from her. Tears welled up in my eyes. I gulped I couldn't do it anymore, I turned and ran into an empty music class. The lone sound comforted me as I let the tears fall. "Gomen okasama, I couldn't do it after all, I'm a wuss..." I started to say. "I can't do it after all... I can't do it..." I began to say as I curled into a ball. "Can't do what?" A voice said near the door. I turned around sharply, it was THE len Kagamine everyone knows and loves. I just ignored him and continued sitting in my ball of misery. I heard rustling as he sat next to me. "You're not willing to talk so I'll talk for a bit okay?' He paused and looked at me. I nodded.' When I was 10, there was this girl who was in a park crying, she was maybe, 7? Anyways I took her to my house and we were great friends for a year until she had to go, she was my first love. That's why I do those things to girls. I mean that she probably wouldn't fan girl over me, I also know what kinda personality she had, so I think I can find her." I opened my mouth,"do you have any girl best friends?" I said. He nodded "yeah gumi, Teto and neru. Why?" "Well... She could be one of them in disguise" I said softly (remember, miku doesn't know she has teal hair. She thinks she has brown, but she doesn't know that's a wig.) he nodded. Let's go back. I said. And he nodded, little did Miku know, a title ghost was standing there, it was her spirit, the spirit nodded and dissapeared. 


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

This account will no longer be used - I feel like someone's hacking into my gmail ? anyways here's the new account - I will have all the stories there once my 12 hour wait is done


End file.
